


forever and always

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Annabeth, F/M, Gen, Kidnapped, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, good ending, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: RansomAnnabeth's day just keeps getting better and better.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 30





	forever and always

Annabeth tugged on the rope. Why today, of all days, for a monster to kidnap her?

She had just wanted one  _ normal  _ exam day, thank you very much.

But no. Monsters.

"What will Athena offer in exchange for your freedom, warrior girl?" Oh, wow. This Cyclops was particularly dumb.

"The gods don't pay ransom." Annabeth told him.

Well, that was dumb of her. Now he might just kill her.

"For you, little architect, they will." Okay, so she just needed to get out of this rope. 

The Cyclops had his back to her, and she wriggled around, grabbing her dagger.

Really? She hadn't even been  _ disarmed?  _ That was like, kidnapping 101.

Well, this was going to be great.

Annabeth started to cut herself free carefully.

"Athena! I have your favored daughter, the architect of Olympus! For every hour you delay responding, I will cut a little more of her away. By the time I'm done, your little architect won't be able to design anything."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. This was so cliche.

"Name your terms, Cyclops."

Athena had actually answered?? It kept his attention off her, though, so she kept trying to cut the ropes tying her hands. They were made to withstand Celestial bronze, it seemed.

"The freedom of the Cyclops in the forges. The freedom to go where we wish unrestricted, without fear of heroes."

"This is a waste of my time. Poseidon can free the Cyclops from the forges, not me. And my daughter is one of those heroes you speak of. She and her friends have been nearly killed by your kind more than once."

Athena wouldn't speak like that.

_ Someone was impersonating her mother. _

Annabeth finally cut through the rope, and stretched her arms in front of her. She couldn’t see the IM, she didn't even know if it was still up.

Her legs took much less work.

The Cyclops started arguing with whoever it was on the IM.

Annabeth crept up behind him and stabbed him midback--as high as she could reach without jumping.

When he turned, she rolled to the side, coming up facing his front, and stabbed him in the heart.

One of the Hecate kids waved from the IM.

"Butch called in a favor, Iris sent the message through to us. The distraction worked!"

"Sure did. Good thinking, kid. I'll see you at camp." Annabeth swiped the message away, suddenly exhausted.

Just as she was about to stumble to the door, it opened.

Percy, smirk on his face and Riptide in hand, entered. Annabeth laughed; it was a hoarse sound.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Figured you'd like some company on the way out of this dump." Percy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know me so well." She smiled up at him--and that was still weird, looking up at him rather than straight ahead or down.

"I certainly try." Blackjack was waiting outside.

Annabeth leaned back against Percy as they flew.

"Thanks for coming for me, Percy."

"Always, Annabeth. Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm almost done with 2019 whumptober, hooray! There will be more percabeth content in this year's!  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
